Turret
A Turret (more commonly referred to as a tower to avoid confusion with ) is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a Champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies’ territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets do heavy damage to enemy units. Attack Prioritization Turrets follow the following sequence of attack order: #The turret will target the closest unit first and continue to attack this target until it dies or moves out of range. #If an enemy champion inflicts damage to an allied champion (ie: auto attack, ability, damage over time such as poison) while in turret range, the turret will immediately switch targets to that enemy champion. #If an enemy champion that is in range of a tower damages an allied champion that is not within range of that tower, the tower will not switch targets to that enemy. #If an enemy "pet" (ie: , , , , , , , ) is nearby, the turret will prioritize the pet over minions. #*If that pet damages an allied champion and the champion responsible for the pet is within tower range, the responsible champion will be targeted. #If no champion-to-champion damage is inflicted, the turret will continue to target minions (even if enemy champions are nearby). #Once all enemy minions are dead or out of range, the turret will target the closest enemy champion. Damage Turrets do more damage with each successive hit against a single target. Turret damage increases by +22.5% of its normal damage for each hit after the first against a single target, to a maximum of +135% damage on the seventh hit and beyond. Turrets have 20% armor penetration. Against champions, turrets deal negative 6% damage (this figure is not exact, but is accurate to within 0.5%), with no respect to carries. This is a result of patches V1.0.0.112 and V1.0.0.114. Abilities and Items that deal bonus damage to turrets *Attack modifiers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *AOE ** ** Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but does not deal extra damage: *Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** *Heal ** ** Abilities that do not deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * * * * * * * Abilities that are not affected when attacking turrets No stacking effect * * * * * No heal * * No proc * Notes *Turrets do not target , , . This behavior was apparently removed around between June 15, 2011 and July 8, 2011. *Turrets count as terrain. Any abilities that interacts with terrain will trigger the effect, namely 's and 's stuns. * Turret's range is 800 units. It allows Twitch to attack turrets without risk by using . Other Features *When a turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains experience and 150 gold. *You cannot last-hit a turret for extra gold (beyond the bonus 150 gold). *The above is true, unless there is a . His passive, , grants the +2 gold bonus to the one who destroyed the turret, this occurs with as well. *Damage to a turret is based on your base damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability power.Release Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com *When no enemy minions are within a turret's sight range it gains armor (x3.88) and magic resistance (x2.47) effectively further reducing physical damage dealt to that turret by 49% and magic damage by 29% (this makes the strategy of "backdooring" less effective). *Each allied Champion nearby a friendly turret used to increase the turret's armor and magic resistance by 5 and attack speed by 4.2%. *Turret damage is mitigated by your armor, unless its a Nexus Obelisk which ignores all resistances and immunities. Turret armor is not affected by any kind of armor penetration. last whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums Frequently Asked Questions on LoL forums *As a team pushes further into the lane, each successive turret gains increased health and damage. *Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until its outer turrets are destroyed. *Turrets can be shielded by , and the old summoner spell . The Fortify spell was removed in Season 2. * passive gives Turrets HP regeneration. *Aura affects do not affect Turrets. * are taunted by nearby enemy Turrets. Tower Stats (Summoner's Rift) (* Estimated values) References Category:Structures